Counting Bodies Like Sheep
by Dr. Evil Bunny
Summary: Terrible things are happening within the walls of Hogwarts and everyone inside is losing time to uncover the mystery as more students continue to disappear and more blood is being spilled.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Firstly I would like to say that my story was inspired by an amazing video called** **Hogwarts Epidemia ****by Smokeyfizz or Gina and Diana. I would just like to thank them both greatly for coming up with their amazing story because it inspired me to write this. Secondly I claim no credit for the characters or the setting because they belong solely to Jo Rowling. Any original characters you might find do belong to me and were created for plot purposes. **

Chapter One

The Beginning is the End is the Beginning

There's has always been a monster lurking within every being and everyone prays those monsters will stay hidden. The things that once made Hogwarts great were no longer visible through the dust and the blood. The walls of the great castle told a story that could send chills down anyone's spines. If only the walls could have spoken up maybe they could have saved countless lives, for they knew the lies and secrets hidden through out the ancient stone walls. Those still breathing were becoming more paranoid everyday as a new student went missing.

Each day it seemed as if another student disappeared or had died from the virus. The staff had lost all control over the situation when they themselves became infected. The once happy halls were filled now with students so scared they couldn't go a second without looking over their shoulders in worries they were going to be the next to go missing.

Friends could no longer trust one another as they stayed with those who weren't infected. Old rivalries had died out since no house was safe from being snatched from thin air. Everywhere you looked you found frightened students fearing for their lives or they infected students eyeing each healthy student as a delicious piece of meat ready to enjoy.

The infected were no longer the people they once were. They were all something so terrifying and evil that they're former souls and humanity seemed to be gone forever more. Rumors spread through out the school as everyone tired to find the reason behind the outbreak and the quarantine. So many theories and yet no one truly knew the real answer.

It appeared as if the only ones to have some clue were the intelligent students who were trying to solve the mystery before they themselves were killed. There were whispers running through out the school that Ministry was responsible for the virus. Simply because they were the only place likely enough to have the technology and power to create something as deadly as the virus was.

Time was running out and no one was sure how much they could last before everyone was killed. Nightmares of the walls running crimson were becoming more true with each passing day. Then numbers were shifting and no one was sure what was going to happen with each passing moment.

Hogwarts was truly a living breathing nightmare and everyone inside were utterly trapped and there was no sight of daylight or a comforting whisper to be found. It was beginning to appear as if god himself no longer cared to listen to the cries of the innocence as the damned took reign over the castle.

The students and staff that had been infected by the virus had become something only found in nightmares and horror movies. They had become monsters with undeniable thirst for human blood. Indeed they had become unholy vampires and there was no Van Helsing in sight. It appeared only time would be the final judge.


	2. Hysteria

Chapter Two

Hysteria

Bronwen Black

It had been twenty two days and three weeks since the quarantine between the infected and immune students had been lifted and all hell had broken loose shortly after. Each day another person went missing and no one could give us an answer why. I was one of many students that were immune to the virus, which had strangely confused the Ministry officials running the test to see who was infected and who wasn't. The virus only attacked those who's blood came from a wizard ancestry my blood was nearly pure and yet all the test came back negative.

The healers and officials had run several test and they came all back with the same result. I had noticed strange looks and expression coming for all those testing me. They looked down upon me like some sort of freak or was it a threat they saw when they looked at me.

I was quarantined with all the other students who were immune to the virus. Sadly are group was rather small and made up of only muggle-born students. Each day the number of students infected seemed to grow rapidly and so did the number of death of those who couldn't handle the virus. About half the victims killed by the virus were only the little ones. It was heartbreaking and no one understood what was happening.

Parents had tired but failed to have their children removed from the school, since the Ministry had put the entire place under quarantine and refused to release anyone. Only the dead were allowed to leave while everyone else was completely trapped within the walls of the school.

Everyone had counted the days until they would lift the quarantine between the students. There was such nervousness in the air as everyone hoped there friends were still alive. Everyone on the uninfected side couldn't help but wonder what the virus had done to everyone who had been infected.

When the day finally came everyone was so happy and yet they couldn't see that their friends no longer existed. Me and Hermione had waited for several minuets looking for Ron and Harry who had both gotten the virus. When we finally found them I realized something was wrong especially with Harry, by the way he looked at me. He looked at me like I was something delicious and ready to eat.

That's when I walked away from our little group because Harry was scaring me and I couldn't stand to be around him any longer. That's when I began to notice that almost all of the infected students were eyeing the uninfected like they were going to eat them.

Since that day more and more students were going missing and no one had any answers. I often hided in the second floor girls' lavatory since no one ever came in there because of Moaning Myrtle. As I looked at myself in the mirror I realize the lack of sleep I was getting was beginning to show. My skin was far more pale then usually making me look like a ghost. My thick espresso curls had become unruly and while my clear coffee brown eyes showed all my fear. Dark purple circles were giving me a look as if someone had punched me in both eyes giving me black eyes.

I could no longer sleep without waking up in the middle of the night from some horrible nightmare. Every night I would sneak down to the library in hopes it would have something useful that would hopefully help me understand what was going on. I had been in the library for the last two hours and found nothing and I was sure it was time to go back to the dorms and hide under my covers and wait for daybreak.

As I was leaving the library, my stomach seemed to knot itself as I walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. There are times when you wish truly and deeply you were dreaming because everything seemed safer in dreams. My eyes had been fixed on a light in a distance I wasn't watching were I was stepping. My feet slipped on something slick on the ground. Slowly I looked down and realized I really shouldn't have. My bare feet were standing in a pool of blood and I couldn't help but scream as I ran at full speed to get back to the tower.

I was stopped by Professor Snape and I couldn't help but panic and cry. I had been standing in someone's blood and I had no idea where the blood had come from. He's dark eyes scanned my feet before looking me straight in the eyes. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" he asked in a cold voice as he continued to stare at me with anger. "I was in the library and I was leaving and I stepped into something slippery and I realize it was blood." I shivered as I realized more professors were coming towards us. Professor Dumbledore gave me a small smile "Miss Black I suggest you return to your house." He said in a grandfatherly tone. I only nodded and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Even after I had washed all the blood off my feet, I could still somehow feel it on me. The rest of the night I sat in the common room feeling uneasy as if I was being watched.

Author's Note: To make everything easier the story is going to switch back and forth between characters. That's the reason why each chapter will have a name include at the top. Another thing is that the story will go back and forth in time so you learn different piece at different times. So please don't worry everything will make sense. I promise

Please review it gives me the warm and fuzzies.


End file.
